A Rae and Gar lemon
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: My first try at a lemon, or erotic story for those of you who don't know. Between Raven and Garfield/Beast Boy . Rated because of language and sex. I would like to see a lemon who wasn't. I mean legally. :P  Enjoy. One shot


Raven walked back and forth trying to ignore the other women around her. It was futile of course, you can't run from yourself. She turned again and all the emoticons vanished, except the one she needed to talk to. She sighed as she sat down next to her purple clothed version. Love just looked at her and smiled.

"You think I should do this don't you?"

Love nodded. Raven sighed and fell backward on the wooden floor. Unlike the worlds of the other emoticons, Love lived in a small house. A home, in a sense.

"Of course you think I should do it."

"Why don't you want to do it?"

Raven sat up again and turned her face away from Love's open expression. She couldn't handel it.

"You know why."

"Why?"

"Because it's Gar. It's Gar. It's a man who has been called Beast Boy for å long time of his life. A man who still acts like a child by playing videogames, saying bad jokes and still sleeps with a toy monkey."

"The monkey is on the top of his drawer, not in his bed."

"He never cleans his room, he can wear the same clothes forever and he smells."

Raven didn't have to look to know Love was smiling because she was reminded of Garfield's smell.

"He smells of man. Of fresh sweat, of summer, of the dense rainforest, of freedom. Take it. Take him."

"I can't," Raven's voice was nothing more than a breathless whisper.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Why?"

Raven jumped to her feet and walked across the room. One ever wall were pictures, memorabilia of all the things she cared for. Of all the things she didn't want to lose.

"Why can't you do it? The spell would take him here, so you wouldn't risk your powers in the outer world. The spell would also make him forget everything when he leaves, so there would be no need for embarashment. Why can't you do it?"

"What if he doesn't want me?"

"He is a man after all."

"No," Raven turned around and looked at Love. She knew Love just tried to convince her to go for it, otherwise Love wasn't the one who brought out the statistics. "You know I can't do it if he just wants to have sex. If I'm just one woman."

"You should think better of him."

"I do, and that's why I can't do it. There is no reason why he would be with me. With me, not just anyone, not just any woman, but with me."

Love rose and walked over to Raven's side.

"If you don't try, you will never know."

Love was right, of course, but Raven didn't like it. She felt like she was planing to lie to him. Like she was going to deceive him, despite that was the furthest thing from her mind. She hated how much she actually wanted it.

TTT

"Raven!" The man in the purple and black uniform jumped up from the couch as Raven entered the common room. He was smiling from ear to ear, and despite how much Love was cheering on the inside, Raven still managed to keep a cool apparence. She could hear snickering from the two other men on the couch and just sent them a glare that made them shut up. She gave Garfield the bottle.

"Drink this."

He took it and looked at the purple liquid.

"What is it?"

"I'm doing an experiment, just drink it."

Garfield just shrugged and drank all of it in one gulp.

"I wouldn't have done that, grass-stain. What if it's poison?" said Victor and chuckled.

"Naw, Rae, would never poison me. Right, Rae?"

Raven just turned and walked over to make herself som tea.

"Rae, say I didn't just drink poison," the man didn't sound like his usual confident, goofy self. He sounded a little nervous. But just a little.

"Does it matter?"

"So how long do I have?" he asked in an over dramatic tone. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Well, guys. It's been fun. Goodbye cruel world. I guess when your queen says it's time, it's time. It's a sad day when even your best friend and team mate don't want you around anymore." Then he slapped his hand to his forehead and fell down on the floor to great cheers and laughter from the men in the couch. Raven just made her tea and stepped over his fallen body to leave the room. She was too excited even to make a sharp remark.

TTT

Love had really been working the last 24 hours. Raven stood in the doorway and looked at the new room. It had one huge window on the setting sun just like it looked like from the top of the Titan Tower. The bed was much higher than she had expected, covered in dark blue sheets, matching the softer blue walls. Raven looked at Love as she stood by the bed putting the pillows in place.

"Why so high?"

"His animal instincts of course. Don't you remember?"

Love was glowing. Raven hadn't seen her so happy in, well ever. She smiled softly as her delicate fingers ran along the edge of the bed. Then she turned to Raven.

"Don't forget. It's only until sunrise."

"I remember."

Love looked back at the bed then back at Raven.

"I hope you don't."

Raven couldn't help but be encouraged. Couldn't help but get excited.

"Oh, one more thing," said Love and snapped her fingers. Raven looked down and found her uniform had changed into a thin, short, very comfortable, dark blue baby doll. Her face became red as she closed the small, silk robe. Not that it helped. She gave Love the evil eye.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's very hot."

"You're supposed to be Love, not Lust."

Love just grinned.

"Who said I couldn't be both? Love without Lust in a situation like this is not good you know. Not for you and definitely not for him."

Raven just continued to blush as she turned her back to the room. What was she doing? She had to stop this, to change this.

"If you turn back know you will always wonder."

Raven ignored Love, but she knew she was right. She hated that she was right. Hated that her breath was shorter and the small hair on her skin has slowly risen with entisipation. She wanted this. She wanted this. It was her birthday, and the only thing she wanted was him. To give in to something she couldn't give in to on a regular business. To feel, just once, what Kori and Karen and all the other girls talked about so often. Love. Lust. Her heart beat faster.

"Raven?"

Garfield's voice was high, but not screaming, yet Raven jumped when she heard him. He was early, he was early, he wasn't early but she had changed her mind. She didn't want to do this. She could hear him walk around the house and as the door opened to the room she was in she quickly walked back into the bedroom. Love was gone, of course.

"Rae, are you here?"

The door opened and Raven hid behind it. She couldn't let him see her like this. What would he think? What was she going to do? She had no clue what to do? How stupid she had been to hope that he would like her. That he would want her. He was Garfield, the king of the animals. She was the daughter of the worst demon who had ever existed.

"Rae..."

There he was, one hand on the door the other along his side. Staring at her. His mouth opened and Raven would have given her left arm to know what he was thinking. But she didn't, not here. Here she had no idea what hid behind those dark green eyes moving up and down her body. He was only in a pair of boxers, and his naked skin didn't help how flustered she felt. After a long time, he looked away. His face a tad greener than the were normally.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were expecting someone. I, I, I just appeared here. I didn't snoop. I promis."

"I know."

His eyes moved back to her. His grip on the door was so tight the skin looked what it would have been had he not been green.

"Did you bring me here?" he asked, his eyes swept her body shortly before he looked back into her eyes.

"Rae?"

"Yes." Raven was surprised at how calm her voice was. He had seen her, all be it in a closed robe, and he hadn't run away screaming or fallen over laughing. He was still here. That was a good sign. At least she thought it was a good sign. She slowly moved her hand to the thread keeping the robe closed and undid the knot. Garfield's eyes were glued to the action and as the robe opened he swallowed. His eyes moved slowly over her breasts, down her waist, over her hips and until the fabric stopped. Then he looked back up at her. He gave her that half, boyish smile that made her insides curl.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Rae?"

One of her eyebrows moved up as she looked at him.

"Trying?"

He laughed, but it wasn't a laughter that made her cringe as she feared. It was just one of his normal laughters. He took a step closer and let go of the door.

"Your powers?"

"They don't go out of control here."

He started to caress her cheek. He was taller than her, but not by much. Just enough for his fragile male ego to be satisfied. Just enough so she had to look up at him when standing this close.

"Why, Rae?"

Raven swallowed. She closed her eyes for moment, savouring the touch of his warm skin against hers. He was so warm. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, and I don't want to be 21 without feeling it."

"Feeling what?"

The 18 year old man's smile became more eager. Like he knew the answer, but wanted her to say it none the less.

"You."

She lost her breath as she admitted it, then he kissed her. He pressed his body against hers and pressed her body against the wall. Raven felt like she was in flames. It wasn't just the kiss, though feeling his full lips wrapped around her upper lip was wonderful, it was his hands, his legs, his everything. One hand was placed firmly on her waist, fingers spread and his grip tight, but not painful. A I'm-not-letting-you-go grip. The other caressed her breast, though above the fabric. Raven felt her nipples hardened and grew. His fingers became more and more eager, so Raven guessed he could feel it too. At least his member reacted. It grew, and the more it grew the harder he pressed it against her crotch. The harder he pressed, the more Raven's body reacted. Her lips swelled and were soon wet. His lips were torn from hers and he started to kiss her neck. She leaned her head back and to the side to give him room, while her breath continued to be short and erratic. Both hands played with his hair almost in disbelief over how smooth it actually was. The hand that was on her hip moved slowly downward, caressing ever inch of her covered body until he came to skin. When his skin touched hers it felt like small jolts shoot through her body. His hand moved up under the fabric, cupping her butt. Instinctively Raven lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, making it even easier for him to press his member closer to her body.

"Rae, I need you," he said in a breathless whisper.

Her heart skipped.

"I need you too," she whispered back, which triggered his entier body to jerk. The hand that had been around her brest now mimicked the other and moved down her body before caressing her hip then moved to cup her other buttock. As last time Raven lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, now only supported by Garfield and the wall. She wasn't worried he would drop her, but she did love how gravity pulled her down on his crotch. She started to slowly grinde against his growing member. He let out a low groan and her stomach flew. They started to kiss again as he moved all her weight over to him and walk slowly toward the bed. He found it and fell backwards, ending with her straddling him with one knee on either side of his waist, and her wet spot right next to his. Garfield moved his warm hands up and down her tight as he looked at her. Raven could feel the wet spot on his boxers grow.

"High bed," he laughed.

"I thought you'd prefere it. You know, because of your animal instincts."

Raven suddenly feared she had been wrong, when Garfield used one hand to push him his torso up parallell to hers. Now he had to look up at her, but not by much. Their entier upper bodies were touched as he used his other hand to play with her hair.

"You really are perfect."

"No one is perfect, Garfield."

He laughed.

"You are an amazing, perfectly imperfect woman. Happy?"

She laughed back.

"Ecstatic."

They started to kiss again as she gently rubbed her still knickers covered snatch against his pole. Garfield flexed the muscles as he moved the arm he was leaning on and used both of them to remove her robe. Then his hands moved down her back, pulling her even closer. Blood was gushing through her ears and the only thing she could do was feel. Feel his skin against hers, his hands on her back, her fingers in his hair, his penis beating against her folds. Even through two layers of fabric she could feel how blood was thumping against his sensitive skin, making his member grow and harden. Because of her, because of what they were doing. Her hand moved down his neck, then his chest, along the firm stomach until it reached the gateway. Slowly, like she was doing something forbidden, she dipped her fingers into his boxers and followed it down until she reached it. It wasn't small, but it wasn't scary big either. She wrapped her fingers around it which made Garfield groan again. Encouraged by the sound she started to move her hand up and down, surprised it could be so soft and hard at the same time. She moved up to the head and felt the wet goo she guessed was pre-cum. She moved the palm of her hand over the head, covering it with the wetness, before she started to jerk him off again. Up and down his shaft, faster and faster until his face started to twitch.

"Rae," he gasped as he started to gush out onto her hand. Raven continued to stroke him gently as he became more and more flaccid. Garfield looked at her with a huge, foolish, satisfied, boyish grin.

"Wow. Where did you learn that?"

Raven just shrugged and smiled. Garfield grabbed her face with both hands and kissed it. Then he moved his hands down her neck, over her chest and down her stomach. Raven knew what was coming and pulled her hand out of his boxers and started sucking on her fingers to clean them. This made Garfield stop, his hands resting on her thighs, as he stared at the action of her finger going into her mouth one at the time and how she sucked until every drop was gone. The semen was surprisingly salty, but she liked it. She really liked it. As she pulled the last finger, her pinky, out of her mouth with a poping sound Garfield swallowed hard.

"Wow."

Raven loved how much he was enjoying himself and kissed him. He kissed her back, his fingers digging into her thighs and the twitching in his boxer told her that though junior was still soft he was by no means dead. Garfield pulled away from her lips gasping for breath and now he tore her baby doll over her head. Raven was a little shocked over this, but as he latched to her breast sucking on the nipple she just gave in to the pleasure. Her head leaned back, and she was happy one hand was on her waist or Raven feared she would have fallen backwards. His tongue swept over her nipple, frist up and down and then around it. Raven felt it grow even harder and how the sensation sent bolts down to her clit making that grow too. Garfield switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first, all the time holding on to her body as Raven leaned more and more back. Her body was turning in to goo, and she was loving every second of it. Finally she was lying on her back. Garfield's lips moved up to her ear.

"Lie down on the bed."

Raven dismounted him and settled comfortable on the sheets. Garfield didn't loose a second, as he hovered over her. He kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her chin. He carefully traced his tongue down her neck, sending goosebumps down her spine. He started to message her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples to keep them erect as his tongue moved down between the breasts, continuing down her stomach. He swirled it around the brim of her navel and Raven gasped for breath at the sensation. Then he reached the knickers. He started to kiss over the fabric, one landing right over her clitoris. Her chest flew up as her entier body tensed for a moment. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt. She could sense his smile as he moved his hand down along her body down to the rest of him. He blew gently at her bud again as his finger moved down, genty pressing against her swollen lips. Raven couldn't breath. His finger moved up again, the same teasing sensation. Then his hands moved up to the edge of her knickers, and very slowly he pulled it down and off her. When her legs were free of the underwear, his hands moved up along both legs. He pushed them gently, but firmly, apart forcing air on her sensitiv parts. He placed his tongue on the bottom and traced it up her entier slit. Slowly, putting enough pressure to make her lips quiver and become even wetter. When he reached the clit he stopped and started to move down again. Then he shoved it in. She just managed small gasps as she felt his tongue grow inside her. Pressing on her walls. Building her higher and higher. Raven closed her eyes and rolled her head back, longing for the releas when the tongue vanished. Raven opened her eyes to see what was going on, and looked into the jungle green eyes of the man she had loved for years.

"Are you ready?"

Raven nodded as Garfield used one hand to guide the head of his penis into place. Garfield's preparation had made her more than ready and she had lost her hymen som years back, but it still took time for her body to get adjusted to the size. It filled her up, grinding against the nerves and again she started to move higher and higher. When he was fully in he waited for a few moments, then pulled out halfway, then back in again. She closed her eyes again and her body arched as she came closer and closer. Garfield pushed in and out, in and out, in and out, and finally she came. Her entier body twitched as her head became empty and her entier body gave in to the wave of pleasure that wrapped itself around her. Garfield continued to move in and out of her through the orgasm and when she was dying down she could feel how his body started to jerk. He threw back his head and let out a loud howl as he came. Filling her up so much some trickled down on the bed. He let out another long howl before he collapsed down next to her. For a few moments the naked, sweaty bodies just lied there trying to breath. Then they looked at one another and both let out a small gasping laugh. He moved his arm and Raven welcomed the invitation to snuggle up next to him. She suddenly felt an urge to apologise to him for tricking him here. To explain why she had acted the way she had.

"Gar."

"Yeah?"

Garfield hid a yawn behind his free hand.

"I'm sorry I tricked you into coming here."

"Hey I've had a blast, but next time just ask, Rae."

He smiled and hid a new yawn. Raven's face turned dark red at the thought of a 'next time'. She was unsure how she was going to meet him the next day, and he wasn't going to remember anything. This was just going to be a one time deal. One time were she could give in to her desire. One time when she was going to do what she wanted to do and not think of the consequences. At the same time, thoughts of 'next time' made her body shiver.

"Gar, I..."

She looked up and saw he had fallen asleep. She sighed, closed her eyes and listened to how his chest rose and sank.

When she opened her eyes again someone was stroking her back gently. She looked up at Garfield, who was looking up at the ceiling, smiling. It wasn't his usual goofy smile, not his I've-just-won-at-videogames-smile, it wasn't even his I-won-over-Victor-in-the-meat/tofu-challenge smile. She liked the smile, just as she liked most of his smiles. He looked like he was on cloud nine, something she guessed happened to a lot of guys after having sex. Or so she had heard. She wanted him to continue to smile, so very slowly she started to move downwards.

"Rae, what's going..."

Garfield fell mute as Raven took his semi-hard pole in her mouth. Again she was surprised over how hard and soft the stick could be at the same time. She swept her tongue over the little hole in the head, making Garfield grunt. Then she slowly went around the head before she went down the stem and then up again on the other side with her tongue flat to cover so much of the penis as possible. Garfield's reaction was clear and Raven noticed with joy how his equipment grew due to her treatment of it. When it was fully erect Raven pulled away for a second, just marveling at it. His penis really was amazing. She bent down again and took the head in her mouth, pressing her tongue to the hole and making him grunt again. Then she moved downward slowly, taking him in bit by bit.

"Oh, Rae," Garfield moaned and played with her hair. This made Raven proud. She was making him moan and grunt. She was the one who was giving him happiness like that, and she knew he would be disappointed if she pulled away. This was a whole new power for Raven, and she had to admit she loved it. The head pressed against the back of her mouth and she almost gagged. She breathed with her nose and tried to relax. Slowly the rest of his penis went in as well until all of it was in her mouth. His pubic hair tickled her nose for a moment, and she pulled away. Then she relaxed and pushed back down. When she had control over the up and down motion, she started to press against the member with her tongue.

"Rae," he gasped. She could feel him twitch like last time and pulled him out. He sighed and let his head fall down on the bed again. The prick was pulsating and Raven could see the vains bulging out. She mounted him again, one knee on either side og his waist, and with one hand guided him inside her. Garfield opened both his eyes just as he vanished down to the base. As Garfield started to stroke her thighs she started to move up and down, up until only the head was in and then down to the base again. Slowly at first to get used to the action, then faster and faster. It didn't take long before sweat was trickling down her back and between her breasts, down her stomach and on to his sweat clad body. She could still feel the pulsation and the sensation of it against her sensitive nerves inspired her to continue. She rode him and it didn't take long before the twitching in his member and body started up again. He land his head back and howled, when for the second time he filled her with his white goo. When he was done he closed his eyes again and sighed happily. It thrilled her and, for no other reason than that she wanted to, she leaned down and rested on his chest. Both of his arms wrapped themselves around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"Wow, Rae. You really are amazing."

Raven let out a small laugh.

"So you say."

"So you are."

Raven turned her face and looked out the window as the now soft penis fell out of her. The sun was rising.

"By the way, Rae. Happy Birthday."

Raven closed her eyes. Yes, it was a happy birthday. Then he vanished.

TTT

"I had the same dream last night."

Garfield's voice made Raven hide behind the couch as the door to the common room opened and three pair of feet could be heard.

"The one where you are eaten by Victor?" laughed Richard.

"Hey," was Victor's only respons.

"No, you know. The dream."

"Which dream?" asked Victor.

Two chairs scraped against the floor and someone turned on the coffee maker.

"The dream."

"Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about," said Victor.

Garfield sighed, and then Richard sighed.

"You mean the dream with you and Rae?"

Garfield must have nodded because Richard sighed again as Victor let out a long oooooh.

"Yeah, but this time it was different. She was different. Her hair, her smile, her voice, her nightie. It was so really, when I woke up my body was actually aching from the work."

A pause.

"Gar, when are you going to tell her what you feel?" asked Richard.

"Tell her? You're the one who's been constantly telling me not to do it because it could risk everything."

"Yeah, but this isn't normal," said Richard in a low voice.

"Not normal? You're 18, you're suppose to have sex dreams. That's what's normal," said Victor in a much higher voice. Then a short pause and Victor sighed again.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"You too, Vic?" Garfield was genuinely surprised.

"Now don't get me wrong, I have no need for the details. Just like with them," he was most likely referring to Richard and Kori, "and if you hurt her and ruin this team I will beat you to a pulp, but you are going mad, Gar. You have to tell her."

"I can't."

Another short pause.

"I think I know the answer, but why?" asked Richard calmly.

"You mean besides the fact I could break up the team? I could lose her." Garfield's voice was high and hard. Almost desperate. "I can't lose her. I don't know what I would do if I lose."

Raven had heard enough and got to her feet, getting the attention of all three men. Victor and Richard looked embarrassed, but Garfield was petrified. He jumped off his chair.

"I have to go," he quacked and turned to leave.

"What if I told you it wasn't a dream?"

Raven had no idea why she said that. Why she had told him. She just... She wanted 'next time'. She desperately wanted 'next time'. Garfield stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"What if I told you, that last night wasn't a dream?"

He looked confused, then he started to smile the smile she had seen when she first woke up. They stood like that for a few moments.

"Okay, I'm asking Karen to move in. I refuse to be the fifth wheel in this house," Victor snapped, which just made Richard laugh.


End file.
